


Progress

by fopsyche94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Art School!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fopsyche94/pseuds/fopsyche94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing is actually good for Baekhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progress

Baekhyun looked up to find Kyungsoo’s shaking head and clucking tongue at his direction. It had been days since his friend saw the notice of instructor’s change about Baekhyun. The feisty guy had ripped it from the announcement board, barged into Baekhyun’s German class, and demanded an explanation about it. Since then, Kyungsoo’d been looking at him with such disgruntlement, repeatedly complaining that Baekhyun didn’t treat him like a real friend.

Fortunately Chanyeol remained casual about it, if not a little excited. He kept saying that they should have a get-together with Yixing. Baekhyun was sour about the suggestion. Yixing was a great mentor, he had to admit, yet he didn’t want to know him outside the practice room. Except…

Well, Baekhyun still remembered the guy’s gentle touch when he came to comfort him during his breakdown. He kind of wondered if Yixing’s that sweet in his life outside music.

“Earth to Baekhyun,” Chanyeol made irritating static noise that pulled Baekhyun from stupor. “We need Baekhyun to come back.”

Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol’s face away. “Shut up.”

“What are you thinking?” Kyungsoo asked, his eyes inquisitive.

“Just,” Baekhyun cleared his throat, “my piece. _Für Elise_.” He’s almost done with the solo piece.

It took him nearly three weeks of consistent practice, which was a bit too long to learn the composition, although he placated himself that Yixing made him run through a lot of techniques during the practice. The guy was very unyielding in his teaching, and it still got Baekhyun’s nerves sometimes. However, the pianist admitted to feel better about his playing.

“You have to practice well,” Kyungsoo said. “Cooperate with Yixing.”

“I think you have to say it to yourself,” Chanyeol jeered. The tall guy turned to Baekhyun and whispered conspiratorially, “Kyungsoo’s finally found a duet partner.”

“Really? Who?”

“I’ll jab you with this fork if you laugh.” Kyungsoo made a stabbing motion with his eating utensil. “It’s that Sehun kid.”

“What?” Baekhyun’s jaw hung. “When did this happen?”

“Kyungsoo came to my ensemble lesson yesterday,” Chanyeol told him. “He saw Sehun play then came up to him after class saying ‘you’re accepted’. Tons of bickering later and _boom_ , they’re partners.”

Typical Kyungsoo. “He must be good then?”

“Oh, he’s alright,” Kyungsoo replied, falsely nonchalant. Baekhyun didn’t believe him the slightest bit. “Enough to have a duet with me.”

“Because I’m still your number one, right?” Chanyeol said it kiddingly, but Baekhyun caught on a deeper feeling. His eyes were sparkling when he looked at Kyungsoo, like they always were. Chanyeol was hopeless.

Kyungsoo smiled his signature smile. “You are,” he said, his hand moved to pinch Chanyeol’s cheek. Kyungsoo took a glimpse of his watch. “Well, I need to head to practice now.”

“I’ll tidy up,” Chanyeol said when Kyungsoo’s about to bring his half-finished tray to the counter. “You can go.”

Kyungsoo pecked on Chanyeol’s forehead. “I appreciate it. Pray for the kid that I don’t have to sew his mouth during practice. Bye!”


End file.
